


The deepest dark

by Bill_x_Cipher



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Blood, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Feels, Gore, Human Bill Cipher, Hurt, M/M, Multi, Older Dipper Pines, Older Mabel Pines, Rape, Stan didn't succeed to bring Ford back, probably comfort muuuch much later, this is probably going to be very messed up
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-04
Updated: 2017-11-21
Packaged: 2018-11-23 11:45:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 4
Words: 12,740
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11401758
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bill_x_Cipher/pseuds/Bill_x_Cipher
Summary: 18 year old Dipper & Mabel are going to stay in Gravity Falls for summer - for the last time, Dipper swears.Since they were kids every single summer passed was as boring as tasteless no-name candy.If it wasn't for the headaches and fleeting flashbacks - somehow he can't let go of the impression that he'd forgotten something very important - and then their Grunkle asks them a favor ...





	1. Into the wild

The constant droning of the engine got on Dippers nerves. He was looking at a green lush mass of trees for what felt like hours now. The young man sighed.  
His twin sister besides him stirred from her sleep. "'R we there yet?", she asked sleepily.  
Dipper looked at her thoughtfully. She had undergone a serious gothic phase a few months ago but luckily got out of it quickly. Now she wore her old colorful clothes once again, except for a more weird choice of motifs on her sweaters. He sighed again. "An hour still."  
Mabel streched and yawned. "Maaan, it's going to get so boring! Gravity Falls is the worst!"  
Dipper said nothing but she was right of course. In all the years they had visited their old Grunkle not once something interesting had happened during summer in Gravity Falls.  
Mabel boxed him in the sides. "Hey, listen. How about we make it interesting this time? And pleeeease, let's not go into this boring old museum again - literally every summer we go there and I always fall asleep on the floor, feeling disoriented because of all the old, dusty boring stuff in there."  
Dipper furrowed his brow. "You're the one always dragging me along."  
Now Mabel looked confused and irritated. "No, you're the nerdy one. I don't go into museums, remember?"  
Dipper cocked his head. He decided to say nothing and looked out of the window. It seemed strange. Every year they went to the museum and actually slept off because it obviously was so boring. He couldn't remember whose idea that was. Somehow he was sure it wasn't his.  
The sight outside didn't change a bit but the Gravity Falls City sign rushed past.  
He shifted into a new position. Next year, he promised himself, they wouldn't go anymore.  
  
Just like every year - everything had stayed the same.  
Only the people and especially Grunkle Stan grew older.  
Soos and Melody had taken over most of the work in the mystery shack and Stan slowly reached the status of the most horrible exhibit.  
The only thing he was looking forward to, was to sleep in the same room as his sister again. For the past years they had grown apart - what better chance to bond than sticking to each other 24 / 7.  
"U ready for another summer boring as hell, bro bro?"  
He smiled at her, putting his trolleys down on the dusty bed. "You bet."  
They went downstairs together and somehow this lifted Dippers spirit. He didn't know why, but he felt good and excited. This was probably the summer where finally something interesting was going to happen, he was sure of it.  
Their Grunkle looked at them in a way he couldn't quite decipher. A mixture of grief, worry and pity.  
"Hey kids.", he began, opening a can of Pitt Cola. "I hate to come at you like this… but this year it the last chance for me to undo an old mistake …"  
Dipper looked worried at him. He indeed looked much older than he remembered - he almost could see the aura of near defeat hovering over the old man.  
Mabel too sensed the atmosphere. "We're glad to help, Grunkle Stan, you know?"  
Stan still looked troubled. "I know kids, but I don't want to pull you into all of this again."  
Dipper looked up. "Again?"  
He did not remember his Grunkle asking them for help except for working in the shack. Then again, his previous summer memories were all blurry and almost non existent, because of how boring it must have been. Working at the shack, hiking in the forest, Wendy (she had left the biggest impression, he could see her clearly, not just blurry like the others), a flash of yellow.  
"Argh!"  
A stabbing pain shot through his head.  
"Dipper!", Mabel cried out and touched his right hand.  
"It's okay!", Dipper wheezed, the pain subsided slowly. "Just a headache, really."  
Stan looked outright worried. "Maybe… you should just enjoy your holiday and-"  
"No, Grunkle Stan. I'm alright, it's just the weather. It got hot real quickly. Please let us help you."  
Stan looked a bit more relaxed, but Dipper could still see a pang of worry in his eyes.  
 "Please Grunkle Stan, it seems to be important to you."  
The old man finally gave in. "Yes… it is, for all of us…"  
He coughed. The twins stared at him eagerly.  
"In Gravity Falls weird things happen all the time, most people are not aware of them, but they're there. But I don't need you to concern yourself with these things - what I need, is a journal. To be exact, its a big book, bound in red leather with a six fingered handprint in gold on its front. Presumably with the number 3 in its midst. I own the other two journals but couldn't find the third… "  
Dipper and Mabel listened, sharing the occasional glance.  
"Aaand… do you have any idea where it could be?", Dipper asked to keep him talking.  
"Oh, well, I copied some of the pages for you where the author states possible hiding places. I deciphered most of it, but not everything, maybe your bright minds will find more. And also your young bodies - I'm far too old to go hiking in the mountains."  
Dipper took the pages out of his shaking hands and shared them with Mabel. From overlooking it seemed like some fake thing a child might have written to fool others, but Grunkle Stan was so serious about it, he didn't dare to not take it serious himself.  
The young man put a hand around his sisters shoulder. "Okay, we're on it, don't worry!"  
Grunkle Stan looked sorrowful. "I'm sorry - I can't tell you yet… but eventually, everything will be fine…"  
The brunettes smiled at him. "Sure, we'll help you find that book and whatever comes after. We love you, Grunkle Stan."  
But Stan looked taunt like a bowstring. "Kids… you have to be careful. Promise me to be careful."  
Dipper felt the hair in his neck stand on end. "We will."  
  
While going up the stairs Dipper was already leafing trough the pages.  
"This is actually very complicated stuff - the codes are hard to crack and change constantly."  
"Yeah, yeah, broseph.", Mabel said and waved her hand like she didn't wanted to hear all the nerdy stuff.  
Mabel opened the door of their sleeping chamber.  
"I wonder who the author might-" he bumped into his sister.  
Mabel didn't budge. He furrowed his brow. "Mabel? What's up?"  
He waved a hand in front of her immobile face. Slowly the trance broke.  
"What happened? Why were you staring out of the window?"  
"Window…?", she asked in a dreamily voice.  
"Yes, you just stood there and looked out of the window."  
"I did … ? No… It's just… It's an odd shape, isn't it?"  
Dipper turned his head to look at the window. Nothing had changed since the first time they were here, and that was five years ago.  
"No?", he ventured. "It's just triangular and, as far as I recall, it always was."  
Mabel shook her head to find her way back to reality again. "Ah… you're right, I don't know. It just seemed… odd, for a moment. It's probably the air in here."  
Whit that remark she got into motion to open the window, overcoming her arbitrary dread.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello again <3
> 
> I'm back, with another GF fic wich will not be as nice as my last series! Please be aware, that I will write very dark things - I'll do trigger warnings ;)
> 
> This time I have not finished the story yet and even the end is still open ... good ending? or bad ... hurhur - suggest stuff for inspiration <3 (& remind me of my mistakes, English is not my native tongue)
> 
> I LOVE YOU & I LOVE EVERY SINGLE FUCKING COMMENT!!!


	2. Into the dark

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> No trigger wanings - enjoy!

Of course Dipper couldn't sleep. He spent the whole night deciphering the passages Stan couldn't.  
Mabel snored softly in the bed on the other side of the room. For a few minutes he just looked at her, envying her ability to live to the fullest and never be bothered by the secrets of the universe.  
In the morning he proudly presented his results.  
"And after I found out the code for this passage, it was clear what the author meant. We have four possible hiding places, I even prepared a route, so we can search them in less than one day, maybe two."  
"Whoa - bro-bro, stop it Mr. Clever. It's not even eight a.m. You really should have caught some sleep at last!", his sister chided him with blurry eyes. Dipper looked taken aback. A knowing smile crept on her lips.  
"I know. You're the smartest boy in the hood - I'm proud of you!"  
This seemed to soothe his mood.  
"Let's grab some Stancakes, eh?"  
He nodded satisfied with himself and followed the bouncy young woman downstairs.

"Guh… I can't believe you still drink this horrible stuff"  
Mabel burped unwomanly after taking another sip of her infamous mabel juice. "Nothing makes you more awake than a glass of Mabel juice in the morning!", she proudly called out, sticking the big glass into the air, shaking the ominous content. It made 'clink'.  
Grunkle Stan turned from the kitchen sink, two cups of strong coffee in his hands. "For you and your eye bags, Dipper."  
He seemed like his old self again, laughing at Dippers grumpy face. Dipper then graciously accepted the coffee instead of the dreadful juice, out of fear the sugary liquid could burn a hole into his stomach.  
"We'll be off later, searching for that book of yours."  
Stans face grew stern in an instant. "Kids… I slept it over and… you probably should just go to the poolside, meet your old friends, do something young people your age do… or something…"  
Dipper wrinkled his brows. He could see that Mabel seriously thought about dumping the book-hunt.  
"No, Grunkle Stan. We promised and I can see that it's important to you. We'll be careful, don't worry - we're adults now." He then showed him a reassuring smile.  
He had practiced this smile very often in front of the mirror just to emit more self-security where none was in reality.  
Stan scratched his head cluelessly. "I don't know… it suddenly doesn't seem a good idea now…"  
Mabel stepped besides her twin and hooked her arm into his. "Aw come on Grunkle Stan, we're together on this - and when Dipper and I are together, nothing can go wrong!" Her smile was way more convincing than his, but Dipper was glad about that because Stan gave in.  
"Okay children. Find the book, I trust you. And keep yourself out of danger!"

It was a bright and warm day, so they took only light clothing and a backpack each. Dippers was filled with the map, a compass, a torchlight, a pocketknife, the copied pages, a red pen, some yards of rope, a bottle of water and a bunch of energy bars. Mabels contained make-up, a shitload of sweets, Mabel juice bottled up and an instant printing camera she used for her scrapbook-instagram account (Dipper always mocked her, that she could use a digital camera instead, because after photographing the printed photos with her smartphone she threw most of them away anyway).  
Basically Mabel had stayed the same, Dipper thought, smiling silently, except that she still wore her steel capped boots occasionally and didn't get rid of the piercings.  
He himself had grown a few inches bigger than her, his hair was curly and brown as ever, but a thin beard was growing on his chin. He quite liked it. Somehow he had abandoned his old favorite clothing and now loved to wear comfy jeans and flannel. Blushing he thought of Wendy and what she would think of him now. He was eager to meet her this summer.  
But at the moment the twins were on a track in the wood, leading to the mountainside where Dipper suspected one of the hiding spaces. It was a cave the author had discovered.  
They had walked quiet for the best part of an hour before Mabel spoke.  
"So, bro… what do you think Stan wants with these journals? What are they even?"  
Dipper quickly looked back to her. His sister was thoughtful and that wasn't one of her bigger traits.  
He rubbed his chin, playing with his beard. "I'm not entirely sure. From what I read in the copied pages I can only assume that the author was some kind of scientist, searching for anomalies and magical stuff. But I don't know why Stan needs this third book, but he looked really desperate, don't you think?"  
"He looked very sad."  
Dipper stopped in his tracks and turned, slightly surprised.  
Mabel stared at him, her face so unnaturally serious. "I have a bad feeling about this…", she whispered.  
Dipper felt goosebumps rise on his arms. "I… I feel so too… but I also think we need to do this - that it's necessary!"  
Mabel nodded limp. "Yeah, you're right, bro bro…"  
He didn't wanted her to look so unhappy, so Dipper put down his backpack and pulled out two energy bars. "Here, we're almost there, only half an hour or so. Cheer up, sis."  
She gave him a weak smile and accepted the bar.  
They walked on, their spirits a little muffled but still determined.  
Shortly before the cliff Dipper stopped and declared, that they had reached their destination.  
"Well, the cave isn't exactly marked on the map, but the author says it's in eyeshot of this strange array of stones."  
He then pointed to a vast circle of monoliths, overgrown with moss and vines.  
"Let's split and search for it, I guess it's in the mountainside."  
Mabel looked gloomy. "Uhm… Dipper, I'd like not to split. This place gives me the creeps."  
He too felt it very clearly, there was something like an unholy aura, a pang of bitter metal in the air, he could almost taste it on his tongue. "O… Okay, sis, let's search together."  
It took them another hour, looking all over the place until they found an entrance in an overgrown patch of wood right in front of the stone wall.  
Dipper gulped. There was an icy breeze coming steadily out of the entry, letting him shiver. Because of the warm weather he hadn't brought anything else and envied Mabel of her sweater.  
"L…Let's do this!"  
He was really glad when Mabel grasped his hand. Somehow that made him stronger and more reassured. It was just an old cave, the most frightening thing in there was probably some bats or rats.  
With the torchlight in his other hand they stepped into the dark mouth of the mountain.  
Mabel shivered. "It's quite cold in here…" Her voice sounded strange, echoing back from the naked stone walls.  
Dipper just gripped her hand reassuringly and illuminated the narrow path.  
In addition to the cold there was an absolute silence in the cave, except for the occasional water droplet. He looked up to search for signs of animal inhabitants but found none. This amplified his inner unease. They shouldn't have entered that cave. Ever.  
But he couldn't stop now, not after promising Stan to do it and coming this far.  
Mabels little warm hand gave him strength. The tunnel went on an on, not getting any bigger or smaller, not splitting up - it just went deeper into the mountainside.  
Suddenly Dipper stopped, Mabel, walking like in trance, collided into his back.  
"What's the matter?"; she whispered panicking, whipping her head frantically to scan their dark surroundings.  
Dippers flashlight illuminated an exit into a huge cavern.  
"Wow! Look at these stalactites! They're enormous!", Dipper breathed out, totally lost in the beauty of the cave.  
Mabel let go of his hand and looked disappointed. "PFFF - and I thought there was something interesting."  
Dipper shot her an irritated glance. "It is interesting - these things are million of years old, growing only millimeters over centuries - just - just appreciate it a little bit, okay?"  
"Whatever. Let's look for the book, shall we?"  
They advanced into the cave, gazing in amazement at the bizarre stone formations nature had formed over the years.  
Mabel gasped. Dippers heart leapt. "Look!", she said aloud, the echo reinforcing her voice.  
He pointed the ray of light into the direction Mabel had pointed and gasped himself.  
There was an almost even stone wall painted with the weirdest symbols and pictograms.  
"The author mentioned it on the pages, it's some sort of ritual to summon a muse I think", he whispered in awe.  
They stepped closer to examine the mural in detail. It was old, maybe as old as some of the stalactites and stalagmites, Dipper mused.  
Mabel looked at him, her white teeth shining. "A muse, eh? That's exactly what we need now, bro bro."  
Dipper looked skeptically. "I don't know Mabel…"  
"Nah - you just can't read it, can you Mr. Clever?", she taunted him in a mocking voice.  
Dipper puffed his cheeks. Of course he could. To demonstrate he took a step back. "Let's see… this should read as …." He read the incantation almost without fail and then looked proudly at his sister. The young woman smiled from one ear to the other and looked around the cave eagerly. When nothing happened her spirits dampened.  
"Oh well, maybe you've got it wrong…"  
"I got nothing wrong", Dipper answered angrily. "It's just not working, that is all. You didn't really expect some sort of muse to pop up like a djinn in a flask?"  
Mabel looked a bit dumbfounded and didn't answer. Of course his sister had imagined something like this.  
Dipper illuminated the rest of the wall just to notice that it was the end of the cavern. And no book in sight.  
"Let's search one last time one our way back, but this was probably a deadlock.", he admitted.  
They went back through the forest of stalagmites to the only exit.  
Suddenly Mabel stopped and grabbed his arm. "Do you hear that?!", she whispered breathless.  
Dipper listened. There was a faint noise between the falling water droplets. Almost like… someone snickering.  
They listened straining their ears but it was gone.  
Dipper turned to the exit. "Probably noth-"  
He yelped and sprang back, tumbling over his own feet and falling to the floor.  
"Well, well, well, look what the cat dragged in!"  
There was a man standing in the entryway - not standing exactly - more like floating a few centimeters above the stone floor. He was tall and slender, built like an athlete, his long limbs stretched from his body in an open manner. But Dipper had only eyes for the face and those big, yellow eyes in it.  
Mabel helped Dipper back on his feet, clinging to him a bit.  
The strangers grins almost split his face in half, the canines looking so much bigger than they should on a normal human. But was normal even appropriate with a floating person?  
"W- Who are you…?", Dipper croaked. He felt cold sweat on his forehead.  
His face turned from grinning to puzzled. "Are you trying to insult me, Pine Tree? Or did I leave an impression too small?" He then whipped his blonde head back to let out the most obnoxious laugh Dipper had ever heard.  
He put a protective hand around his sister who stared in horror at the thing.  
"Let's see.", the man said. Suddenly he was in front of the twins, almost like teleporting and before they could even let out a scream, even before their pupils dilated in horror, he had an index finger each on their foreheads.  
Then, they screamed.  
It was like an explosion - suddenly everything went black and Dipper could only see yellow triangles swimming before his eyes - and a moment later it was all gone. He was lying on the cold stone floor staring up to the ceiling.  
Slowly he and Mabel sat up. The strange man still floated in the air, now his legs crossed over. He looked thoughtful.  
"Yo two really don't remember, they made you forget… you know, we've met, once, but it wasn't that important anyway. Let's just see it as a second chance - I love second chances!"  
He snickered. It made Dipper sick.  
"Wh…what are you?", he asked again.  
The mans yellow eyes shone alarmingly. "Oh, we're at 'what' now, not 'who'? That's really offending, you know. But I'm a forgiving person."  
He untangled his long legs, clad in black trousers and shiny black shoes, to float before them. Then he bowed, lifting the tall top hat off his blonde hair.  
"The name's Bill. I'm the muse!"  
"Oh!", said Dipper and Mabel simultaneous.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aaand - so early a second chapter!  
> I keep them short but interesting, so I can post more frequently :)
> 
> Be amazed - darkness is coming o^o  
> Please comment if you like - anything is welcome! <3


	3. Surrounding darkness

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TRIGGER WARNINGS:  
> slight abuse, attempted possessed incest and (more or less) self harm

The twins looked at each other.

Dipper felt like he needed to remember something really really important now, something concerning this strange person, Bill, but he couldn't grasp the feeling. He saw in Mabels eyes that she felt the same.

Bill circled them without moving his legs, gently hovering over the floor.

"You see, I'm the muse of Gravity Falls - only the brightest minds can summon me!"

Dipper fought a rising blush. Bills eyes were on him, his lips split into a big smile.

"Oh yes. Considering I was in your heads just a few moments ago I know everything! You're such an intelligent young man, Pine Tree, no lying! I'd love to be of inspiration to you!"

Now the blush reached Dippers ears, he looked away.

Bills yellow gaze shifted to Mabel. "And you, young lady - whoa! You remind me of myself a bit - so much chaos! But channeled into projects - that's true genius!We'd be the craziest inventors and artists the world has ever seen!" He described a huge arc with his hands and winked at her.

Mabel looked at her twin brother in confusion.

Bills feet touched the ground when he bowed down with crossed over arms to grip each of them by the hand and pulled them back into a standing position. Up close Bill looked absolutely stunning.

His features were absolutely perfect, there was the milky white skin for once, his cheeks frecled with golden sprinkles. The nose was perfectly shaped, a little sharp at the end, the mouth broad and always pulled back into a wide grin, showing his teeth. But the most fascinating thing were the eyes - like pale yellow flames, glowing around an pitch black oval pupil, almost like a slit.

Dipper now realized that the torchlight had fallen to the floor a long time ago and it was Bill himself glowing and lightening the place. He still held their hands with his arms crossed over.

 _"You're looking for the secrets of the universe. I can help you with that."_ Dipper heard his voice in his head.  
_"You've such a bright future - you want to find your Prince Charming to share it with. I can help you with that."_ Mabel heard him say in her head.

"Let's make a deal?" he said out aloud.

"Yes.", the twins answered.

Blue flames shot from their grasped hands.

The twins looked at each other in horror, too late to realize their mistake.

Bill laughed, louder and much more frightening this time. He pulled - Dipper and Mabel felt a cold surge and suddenly… they were out of their bodies. The twins stared in horror at their frames, Bill was gone.

"Oh this is great! This is so great! I love your faces, kids!" their bodies said in unison with Bills voice. Each of them had one eye closed and one opened - yellow with a slit pupil.

"What have you done?!", Dipper cried out - trying to get to his body, but his hands went right through.

Dippers body turned to him. "Oh well, Pine Tree, don't u remember? Ahahaha. I almost forgot you forgot. It's a shame really! I could restore your memories, I can't decide which is more fun - you knowing the past or you reliving all the horrors fresh and without spoilers - can't decide" Dippers body laughed madly, the yellow eye was wide open.

"Please! That's not to what I agreed to!", Mabel begged, tears in her ghostly eyes.

Now the possessed body of Mabel turned to her. "But yes kid, that's basically what you agreed to - in order to find the oh so perfect male for you I have to take over this body. Otherwise you would just mess up like all the other times, wouldn't you Shooting Star?"

Mabel shut her mouth immediately, she looked even paler.

Dipper got angry. "So what? You don't need my body to show me the secrets of the universe - give it back!"

Now both bodies turned and spoke simultaneous again. "Oh boy, of course I need your body! Where's the fun without? Can't a demon have his fun too?"

Dipper flinched back. A demon? Their bodies grinned, all teeth showing.

"I have a great idea! I should go visit your uncle, shall I? This will be so much fun!"

With that the bodies moved like puppets on a string and went into the narrow pathway.

Dipper wanted to follow when he noticed Mabel had started to cry.

He floated over to her, wringing his hands helplessly.

"Mabel! Don't worry - we'll find a way to get our bodies back. What's up - normally you're the cheerful one."

He tried to hug her, but her hands went even trough ghost Mabel.

She looked up with watery eyes. "Dipper- I- I remember… fragments… but I remember him - he possessed you before and it nearly ended in a catastrophe… I'm … so sorry!"

"Hey, shush - don't despair", he tried to comfort her. "I don't remember anything, but if you do, how did I reverse this the last time?"

Mabels big brown eyes filled with more tears, she looked away and answered with a brittle voive. "You nearly died…", she whispered. "I'm sorry…"

Dipper wrung his hands helplessly. "It's not your fault sis…"

"But it is!", she cried. "I urged you to read it out aloud! I'm sorry… I don't know how to undo it!"

Dipper stared at her helplessly, searching for the right words to comfort her. Something inside him wanted to blame her, but he knew right well that he should have known better than to read some strange incantation out aloud. His pride was way too strong. He sighed and floated a little closer to her sister.

"You pushed me and I did it. At the end of the day we're both to blame. And we shouldn't stay here and despair - we've some bodies to win back!"

Even tough he himself felt on the verge of a huge black hole, pep talking his sister always helped him to find courage - and Mabels faint smile made him even more secure.

"Are you with me?"

"You bet, brospeh!", Mabel hollered and tried to fling herself around his neck, failing due to the state they were in.

They both moved after their possessed bodies and catched up to them a few miles before the shack.

"Bill! I demand you to end our contract!", he growled.

Bills grin on Dippers face was the most sickening thing he'd ever seen. "With which justification?", he asked while steadily walking the path.

"You didn't show me any secrets of the universe - stealing my body has nothing to do with our contract, so give it back!", Dipper snarled.

"You want secrets? Fine, there's this for example: Wklv lv mxvw iloohu whaw ehfdxvh wkh dxwkru ri wklv ilf grhvq'w nqrz vklw dqg l zrq'w whoo brx, ru gr brx zdqw wr pdnh d ghdo? Not satisfied? Okay, then try this: Vhh brx lq xu guhdpv!"

Dipper looked perplex. "But… that was absolute gibberish - what the hell Bill?"

"No one said in which language it should be, deal with it, kid!"

Both bodies laughed at once. Dipper shivered. "That's not fair…"

"Life's not.", Bill answered.

They had reached the Shack and went inside, shutting the door. The twins just flew throug the solid wall. Dipper had the faint hope, that someone would come to their rescue, but it seemed like Grunkle Stan had gone into the town and Soos and Melody were in the Museum with some tourists. They were alone in the entrance hall.

Mabel floated in front of her body. She seemed unnaturally thoughtful.

"Okay, well - if this is the only way…" She inhaled deeply. "I give up finding my Prince Charming - I don't need him and I don't want him anymore. Our deal's off, Bill!"

Dipper was astonished of his sisters boldness.

Bill looked at her through the twins eyes, their faces were an display of unpleasantness.

"You mean it, Shooting Star? You forfeit your future romances? I have to give you this, you're sharper than you looooo-" Mabel shot into her body. The yellow glow in the eye faded, her other eye opened and the girl fell on her knees. "I'm back…" She looked down on her hands in disbelieve.

A stone fell from Dippers heart - Mabel was safe!

His possessed body now also opened the other eye and grinned.

"Shooting Star, Shooting Star… what should I say - I'm deeply wounded"

Bill-Dipper, Bipper, showed a face of exaggerated remorse and he clutched his hands in front of his chest. 

"Dipper!", Mabel shouted. She looked at the place she'd last seen him since he was now invisible to her. "Try the same!"

Dipper blinked a few times before he got the message. Brilliant!

Bipper turned to him. "Oh don't you dare, Pine Tree!"

Dipper almost giggled. "I call off our deal! I don't want to know the secrets of the universe anymore!", he announced, smiling happily.

Bipper looked up at him with a pissed expression on his face, then slowly his lips split into another horrible grin.

"Oh boy - did you think I wouldn't notice if you're lying? Ahahaha - you never would give up to accumulate wisdom, you're just the same as good ol' Sixer."

Dippers ghost got a shade whiter. "But Mabel… she-" "Your precious little sister meant it, Pine Tree. She might not be the brightest light in the sky, but she's got a hundred percent determination, I've got to give her that."

"Yes I do!", Mabel said, her face set straight. "And I'm determined to punch you out of my brother like the last time!"

She landed a heartfelt blow in the centre of Bippers chest which made even Dipper suck in some air. Her fist raised for a second punch when Bipper caught her wrist in midair.

"That's cute", he said with his voice dripping of misplaced happiness. "I remember clearly what you did last time - this body was on the verge of a breakdown, and, as I recall, Pine Tree was sort of a wimp back then" He ignored Dipper flinching and hissing in the air. "But oh boy, isn't it wonderful what nature does to even the weakest male when growing up?"

He leaned in to Mabel who tried to wiggle out of his death grip. "You can't do shit, missy", he breathed in her ear. His breath was hot and tickled in a sickening way. Mabel squeaked frustrated.

Bippers distorted face was only inches from hers, she could see the saliva on his bared teeth. "Man, it feels good to occupy a body once again, after all this years and even the same one - almost like a parked car. And do you want to hear the best part?" He laughed madly. "You may have slipped out of my control, but the plans I originally had for you are not compromised at all. Because I wanted to open your cute little eyes for the one Prince Charming that was with you all your life long."

He cornered her against the wall. "You just had to open your eyes", he purred.

Mabel stared at him in disbelief, still not ready to process what he had just said to her. Bill waited, his grin steady.

"T- that's gross!", she finally said, her voice cracking.

Bipper threw his head back once again to laugh nastily. "Oh you both are so hilarious!"

He pinned her resisting arms with one of his hands above her head to the wall and grabbed her chin. "You look so sweet, filled with sugar and chocolate, I always wondered how you'd taste!"

With that he turned her head to the side and sank Dippers teeth hard into her neck. Mabel screamed and struggled. Bill pressed the stolen body agains her, enjoying the friction to the most.

Meanwhile Ghost Dipper had tears in his eyes and tried frantically to pull Bipper away from his sister, he still couldn't grasp a thing.  
"Let her go! Let her go! Stop hurting my sister!" he yelled.

Bipper released Mabels bruised, bloody skin and leaned back, dark red smears of her blood on his lips. His tongue flicked out, savoring the taste with a obnoxious smug grin. "Just like expected", he murmured happily. His grin was blood red. Mabel sobbed and went limp in his grip.

He stepped back, pulling her arms and slamming her hard onto her back on the floor, still keeping a hold on her wrists. Mabel yelped and gasped for air. He loomed over her with an sadistic smile on his face.

Bippers knee slid between her legs, forcing them to open. She sobbed and started to struggle again.

"Shooting Star, Shooting Star - your mind is so beautiful! So much chaos and insane thinking - but still too much control, too much reason - this will be good for you, beautiful Shooting Star! Let me free the madness!", Bill cooed while rasping Dippers teeth over the skin of her cheeks. She growled at him and tried to bite his face.

Bipper just looked very amused. "If you hurt me, you'll only hurt your brother. I may feel pain temporarily, but oh boy, I do like pain!", he snickered.

His free hand ripped at the hem of her sweater, tearing the fabric.

Meanwhile Dipper tried everything to stop Bill from abusing his sister, but his hands just went right trough. He screamed at him non stop, but Bill just ignored him and Mabel couldn't see or hear anything he did.

"The best thing", Bill said with Dippers mouth in between the sound of ripping fabric and Mabels sobs. "is the whole situation. Using your brother as a puppet is so much fun! And imagine! Your Great uncle is due to come home soon, finding his beloved twin grandchildren making out in the antechamber! Isn't that HILARIOUS?!"

He laughed so hard, spit rained down on Mabels horrified face.

Dipper felt spirit tears come to his eyes. He was helpless, watching his body leaving marks with his mouth on his sisters white skin. "Stop…", he barely could say the words. "Please stop hurting her. I'll do anything."

Bipper stopped his tongue flipping over Mabels collarbone. He licked his lips.

"Anything, Pine Tree?", he whispered in a low voice.

Mabel shivered. "Dipper…" she wailed. "Please don't do anything dumb!"

But Dipper didn't listen to her. He nodded eagerly, just glad to have found something

"If you don't hurt my sister and my family anymore I'll do anything! I'll be yours."

Bippers unnatural eyes gleamed and his carnivorous grin widened even more.

"Deal!"

Mabel cried silently under her possessed brothers frame.

He stretched out the young mans arm and Dippers translucent form grabbed it.

Blue flames engulfed their clasped hands.

Then, Bill pulled once again and Dipper found himself back in his body . A wave of fatigue crashed over him, he felt his limbs weighing a thousand tons but nonetheless he crawled off Mabel. The girl flung her arms around him and her tears dampened his shirt.

Bill, back again in his humanoid form, hovered a few inches above the ground, grinning happily.

"You are truly my favorite puppet, Pine Tree. Oooh boy! When was the last time I had so much fun? It feels great!" He laughed.

"What are you going to do?", Dipper asked, surprised about his own voice, sounding forceful and strong.

Bill waved a finger. "Oh, it's not anymore about what I'll do, it's about whatcha going to do!"

He closed his outstretched hand into a fist. Dipper realized that he had altered his appearance since they had met in the cave. The fingernails were black, long and pointed, just like claws. He opened the closed fist and something fell out.

A fork clattered to the floor.

Dipper stared at it in confusion. He looked up at Bill who slowly rotated sideways.

"Oh my little Sapling!", he snickered. "You promised me anything - which is everything I ever wanted!"

Even floating upside down his hat wouldn't come off - Gravity didn't affect him one bit.

Dipper pulled his sobbing sister into a firm embrace.

"We'll start slow, dont'cha worry. Take the fork and hurt yourself."

His usual gleeful tone lowered into a frightening growl. Dippers hair stood on ends.

"What?", he croaked, feeling his sister grow tense.

"You heard me jus' right Pine Tree. Take the fork and slam it down into your arm. I want to see some blood."

The young man gulped, his wide opened eyes fell on the dull metal fork, lying on the ground, looking just like any other ordinary fork.

Hurting himself? Dipper never had done such things, not that he hand't considered doing so when he got bullied for his nerdy behavior. But there always was Mabel to protect him, to cheer him up, to keep him going. Self harm was nothing that came naturally to Dipper.

Bill had rotated back into an upright position, his grin slowly fading.

"I'm not going to wait forever, y' know?"

Slowly Dipper blinked and loosened the embrace on Mabel - the girl shivered and clenched her hands harder around his torso.

"Mabes…", he softly breathed in her sweet scented hair.

"Iwonletugo!", she cried muffled, her face buried into his chest.

Dipper felt tears sting in his eyes too. A irritating tapping noise let him look up. Bill had lowered himself almost to the ground, tapping it impatiently with his gleaming boot. "Tick-Tock, kid.", he said in warning tones.

Dipper shuddered. He tried to pull Mabels hands away with soft violence.

"He won't hurt you, I promise, I'm going to protect you and our Grunkle!" Again, his voice sounded not as broken as he felt inside, he even managed a weak smile.

Mabel clawed her fingers into his shirt. "No Dipper, don't do this! We'll find another way!"

Now Bill rolled his eyes, his face annoyed. "This is really getting on my nerves now!"

Dipper wanted to comfort his sister some more when he felt a gush of air, something pulling hard on his shirt and suddenly Mabel was gone and he was sitting on the floor all alone. Blinking he whipped his head up.

Bill was a few feet away, pressing Mabel agains him with his black cane over her throat, she struggled and wheezed.

Dipper screamed in frustration. "We have a deal! Let her go you monster!"

"Only if you hold up your end of the deal."

Bills voice was a low threatening snarl which left no space for imagination.

Dippers heart pounded in his chest, he frantically crawled forward on all fours and sat before the fork. With trembling fingers he picked it up.

"Good. Learned you lesson? And now, show me your determination, boy!", Bill spurred him.

The young man raised the metal fork, Mabel squealed and struggled in vain. The unresisting cane almost crushed her windpipes, she couldn't breathe.

Dipper looked up with big eyes. "You'll let her go?"

"Impress me."

His fist around the fork tightened, the knuckles looked white and strained. He felt like his chest clamped around his heart tight, his breath came heavy and trembling.

Dipper leaned forward, positioning his shaking left arm on the floor, raised the fork some more. His breath got irregular, the shivering grew stronger, he bit his lips and couldn't look away from his arm. The vision blurred.

He gritted his teeth, growling, lifting the right arm till it strained.

His hand came down like a glinting thunderbolt, the blunt metal spikes biting into the soft flesh of his arm like burning needles.

It stuck.

Bill burst into laughter and Mabel crashed to the floor, wheezing.

A soft wail came over Dippers lips, he opened his trembling fist, the fork handle had left an imprint in his palm.

The blonde floated before Dipper in an instant. His clawed fingers caressed both sides of the young mans face and lifted Dipper to his knees.

"You're gold, Pine Tree. I like you! Have a short break and after that, I'm coming to collect you!"

With that he was suddenly gone up in yellow smoke, leaving the twins all alone.

Dipper breathed heavily, staring at the wound on his arm, with the fork still penetrating his skin and slightly wobbling with his ragged breath. He could still feel Bills ice cold fingers touching his skin and that overpowered even the sense of burning hot pain from his arm.

Mabel lay on the floor, softly crying and not moving an inch.

Before Dipper could say anything to comfort her, the doorknob turned and their Grunkle stepped in.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, I'm back! I had some private issues that prevented me from writing but I think I'm over it now u__u  
> I don't know if I'm fully back in the mood, but I really, really want to write something dark and tainted, don't judge me for my kinks ;)


	4. The Tainting

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING!!! GORE!!! RAPE!!!
> 
> I'm trash - this is really sick! stop reading if it is too awful for you!  
> please note that this is only fiction and I resent these kind of things (hurting people, rape, abuse) in real life

"Ah, kids you're already back", he said in his usual grumpy tone, his vision blocked by the bags he carried from the grocery store.

"I wanted to surprise you with - what the heck happened!?"

He almost dropped his bags when he took in the general situation.

Mabel flinched, then slowly got up and sprang into Grunkle Stans arms. This time, the bags crashed to the floor.

"Grunkle Stan! We found this cave it was so creepy and there was this muse but he was really a demon and I told Dipper to read the inscription and then he made a deal with us and we were outside our bodies but I could stop him from using mine and then … and then…" She burst out into tears again.

Dipper slowly raised himself from the floor and plucked and pulled at the fork with clenched teeth. It came loose. His skin was already red and swollen, only droplets of blood were forming in the thee little dots that suddenly reminded him of the other dot-like scars he already bore on his arm.

He had always wonderers where they had come from and why they were so symmetrical.

Stan tried to comfort her grandniece with soft strokes to her back and shushing noises, focusing a questioning glance on Dipper. He was all grey in the face and looked incredibly guilty.

"Bill.", said Dipper hoarsely. "We ran into a demon, but I'll protect you both."

"A demon? Bill? I remember you having some serious nightmares when you were twelve about him…"

"I.. don't remember..."

Dipper felt a skull cracking headache joining in to the pain in his left arm and the chill Bill had left on his cheeks.

His Grunkle looked even worse now. "Come, let's go to the kitchen. We have to bandage your wounds."

He half carried, half dragged Mabel to the kitchen and sat her down on the stool, only then she stopped crying.

Dipper wanted to take the seat next to her when he saw her flinching just an inch, horror in her big brown eyes. His heart felt like ice.

But of corse, Bill had done horrible things in his body.

Mabel averted her eyes and tried to pull her ripped sweater over her naked shoulder, covered in bloody bite marks.

Dipper chose not to sit but to rip the first aid kit out of Stans hands and get to bandage Mabel.

This time, she didn't flinch and Dipper relaxed a little more. He knew it was hard for her.

Stan didn't say anything, he busied himself with making three pots of black, hot coffee for them.

When he was done with disinfecting the bites and patching them up he finally sat down to do the same for his arm when Mabel slowly reached over to do it for him. He almost cried then.

"Thank you, sis."

"No, thank you, bro.", she whispered back.

"What. What happened?", Stan blurted out finally, he looked at them both, worrying sick.

Dipper coughed. "I don't know how much time I have. I made a deal with the demon. I'm not going to let him hurt you two!"

"A deal?! Are you crazy Dipper?!"

Mabel laid an protecting arm around his shoulder. "I'ts my fault, Grunkle Stan, I'm sorry!"

Fresh tears rolled down her already swollen cheeks. Dipper snatched her into an embrace. "No, it's not your fault Mabel."

He sighed and stroked her hair.

"We went to look for the journal when…"

Stan listened attentive and made some strange faces on different occasions. Dipper didn't describe the fight or what Bill had done to Mabel in his body very precisely, but Stans eye kept flicking back to Mabels bandaged shoulder and neck.  
When Dipper finished he burrowed his face in his hands.

"Oh kids, I'm truly so sorry! I'm the one at fault!"

Mabel looked up from Dippers shoulder. "What are you talking about Grunkle Stan, you were nowhere near."

But Dipper knew better than her and stayed silent. It probably had something to do with their memories and he was proven right.

"The first time you came to Gravity Falls, when you were twelve, a lot of mysterious and horrible things happened to you here. At the end of summer you both could barely sleep without having nightmares, so I took you to the order of the blind eye to delete your memories. Every stay here triggered some memories from that time so I continued to erase your bad memories. If I hadn't you would have probably be more careful and Bill couldn't have gotten to you. But I couldn't bear seeing you suffer from those experiences. I'm sorry, kids, so, so sorry!" He began sobbing into his palms.

Dipper and Mabel shared a shocked look. Slowly Mabel stood up and walked over to her Grunkle.

"Don't be Grunkle Stan. It's nothing you can change now and we're not mad at you", she quickly glanced up at Dipper and he couldn't hide his stern expression fast enough. He had to look away, ashamed. Of course he couldn't blame Stan for everything, but for a fraction of a second he had.

Mabel had caught herself quite good. She always found strength when others despaired and right now her Grunkle was swallowed by guilt and her brother realized bit by bit how doomed he was.

"Dipper", Mabel said, her voice sounding strong and once again just like herself, just a hint too serious. "I'm going to find a way to free you from Bill."

Dipper looked at her in surprise, then slowly his lips curled into a heartwarming smile. "I know Mabel."

"There might be a person who knows what to do…", their Grunkle mumbles. "But we need the journal to find him."

Dipper stood up, pushing back the chair. The smile still on his face, his eyes averted, Dipper stayed still for a few moments. He didn't want his sister to see his expression turn bitter, the smile melting into a grimace.

"Grunkle Stan … Mabel", he began slowly. "I'll better get out of here, take some belongings. I don't know how much time I have when Bill comes to get me. Take the notes in my backpack to look for the journal."

Now he looked up. He barely couldn't bear their shared expressions of terror and helplessness.

Mabel looked insecure. "I… I'm not as clever as you…", she finally wrung out of herself.

This time Dippers smile got genuine again. "I don't think so, after all, you're my sister."

She blushed, then her insecurity slowly faded. Bill had said she had a 100% determination to devote herself to one cause and Dipper was sure that it had just kicked in.

"I trust you."

He turned without saying any more words and went upstairs into their room. Only then he allowed his face to shatter and tears overflow his eyes. What had they gotten themselves into? What had he gotten himself into?

Trying to calm himself he looked all over the room, trying to figure out what he could probably need, wherever Bill was taking him. Would he need even anything?

He shook his head. There was no sense in taking something with him.

He breathed slowly to win back his composure and walked stiffly down the stairs.

Grunkle Stan and his sister were visible from the doorway of the hallway, she still stood at his side and they talked in low voices. Dipper couldn't bear to say goodbye. If he did, it would be finite and he didn't want it to end. Ever.

He wanted to see his sister laugh once again, carefree. He wanted to hear his Grunkle tell stupid jokes on his behalf.

Before one of them he could look up he was out of the doorframe, silently opening the front door and stepping out into the still hot day. The light was slowly fading and painting the treetops in a golden light.

Dipper shivered. He walked along side the street and then took a sharp turn to wander deeper into the woods.

Bill would certainly find him wherever he tried to hide.

When he was far enough into the thick forest he sat down on a fallen stump and waited, his head graciously blank.

The sunlight faded from a warm gold into burning reds and orange, slipping to purple and into a rich dark blue.

The sounds of the forest Dipper had listened to the past hour were slowly dimming, only a few birds were left chirping.  
It all stopped suddenly.

Dipper didn't need to turn, he knew that Bill had appeared.

He stood up, brushing his knees, his glare fixed on the tree before him, a few feet away.

Cold, sharp fingers brushed his shoulders.

"Have you been waiting long, Pine Tree?"

He didn't answer, it didn't matter anyway.

"I found us a nice place to stay.", Bill continued. "Or more like a place to stay for you since I can't pull you physically into my realm of nightmares. Follow the lead."

The stinging fingers were gone. Dipper hesitantly turned. Nothing was behind him. The shadows between the trees and bushes seemed to have grown.

He turned in a circle and saw something glinting in the corner of his eyes.

Dipper stilled and looked, slowly walking into the direction of the faint golden light - it flickered, like sparks. Something you couldn't see when you looked directly, but when you turned your head it suddenly flared.

He followed the strange sparks deeper into the thicket, brushing branches out of the way, stumbling over gnarled roots. The air was still warm and it smelled of fresh pines when he stepped into small a clearing.

The grass had grown almost to shoulder hight. There he saw the short old building on the other side, nudged between some enormous oak trees. It was a long forgotten chapel, the white color peeling off in ragged strips, A window pane hung crooked in its frame, the tiny peaked roof had lost some tiles.

If Dipper wouldn't be in this situation he was in right now this would have been the most beautiful place.

He shivered and waded through the sea of grass.

The door swung open to the lightest tip of his fingers.

It was dark inside, the room measuring even less than his room, back at home in Piedmont.

The golden flicker was in here too, the glow intensifying. Now he could see them flare even by looking directly at them, little golden triangles, flashing and fading. It looked amazing. Magically.

But then he took in the now enlightened surroundings.

The chapel looked no better from the inside than the outside.

The floor was dusty and littered with leaves, some of the few benches that had furnished it were broken and piled at the walls. In the apsis, where the altar should have been, a mattress lay. It was thrown there lovelessly, but it looked new in stark contrast to the other interior.

Dipper gulped.

"Do you like your new home?" Bill beamed.

The young man spun startled. Bill was floating in the entrance, blocking the exit.

"Don't look like a lamb to be slaughtered", the demon chuckled.

He floated forward and crooked his head. A smile split his face to a white grin.

"I thought so very hard about what to do with you. There are so many possibilities to have fun and I CANT DECIDE!"

His claws clasped around Dippers upper arms and their pointed ends dug painfully into his flesh. He yelped.

Bills grin became vicious.

"Maybe I should explain the rules first, shall I?"

His fingers massaged Dippers arms painfully, the young man twitched and tried to suppress his whining.

"Rule number one, all you have to say is 'yes'. Always. Just obey", he explained, his eyes fixed on Dippers. He didn't dare to look away and nodded in response.

"Rule number two, you gave yourself freely, so if you recoil or disobey my orders you'll be breaching our contract and I will be allowed to do the same amount of damage. I could visit Shooting Star at night, whispering in her ear, biting down on her oh so sweet neck. A quick shove and Fez will tumble down the stairs, old men aren't so good on their feet, you know?"

He winked at Dipper who got white as a sheet.

"And finally, rule number three. If you refuse me. If you say 'No'. I will kill them."

It was a finite statement, Dipper believed him without a doubt.

Bill let go of him, blood rushed back into his numb hands.

"Do you understand little Sapling?", he asked with an evil grin. Dipper nodded once more, not trusting his voice.  
Bill turned abruptly and paced the small room, his feet not quite touching the real ground.

"But what to do now?!", he raged, his face drawn into a scowl. "Theres a infinite number of things to experience, most of course only a once-in-a-lifetime-experience because, frankly speaking, after them you wouldn't have the lifetime left. But I just want infinite fun! I really enjoyed possessing your body but it's much better if you do it yourself."

Dipper stayed where he was, not daring to speak or move even the slightest.

He wished so badly to become invisible to the demon.

Bill stopped, snapping with his fingers. He still seemed to be agitated, but some resolve had been formed.

"First, rip off that band aid!", he order Dipper, pointing at the pink patch on his forearm. Dipper obliged quickly. He ripped it off, flinching only a little and because there was not point in not to, he let it fall to the already dirty floor.

He saw how Bills features smoothed some more. "Good. Good boy, you're real smart, are you?"

It was not a question so Dipper didn't answer.

"Will you marry me?", Bill asked, his grin splitting his face from one ear to the other.

Dipper felt like his gut had fallen out of his stomach. He opened and closed his mouth a few times, like a carp deprived of his carp-pond.

"Don't make me wait, or else…", Bill purred, his eyes narrowing.

"Y- .. Yes!", Dipper finally answers breathlessly.

"Marvellous!", Bill exclaimed. He rushed forward in his inhumanly speed, directly in front of the shivering young man. He was taller than Dipper, the slight floating contributing to it, but then again Bills Form didn't really matter to him. His grin had gone from outright lunatic to dangerously psychopathic insane. His yellow burning eyes fixated Dipper who couldn't look away as much as he wanted to. Bill looked almost lovingly down at him.

"Gouge out your eye."

Bills voice was low and vibrant, like dark velvet.

His words echoed in Dippers head. His mouth went dry. Slowly his eyes widened and his closed mouth opened just slightly in horror. No sound was to be heard, there was an absolute silence.

Bill slowly tilted his head, feasting on Dippers reaction.

"Take the left one.", he said in the same velvety voice, strangely tranquil in stark contrast to his normal radiant behavior.

Dipper stared, still not ready to really process what Bill had ordered him to do. The words wouldn't leave his head but he couldn't extract their sense, almost like Bill had spoken in an ancient tongue he didn't understand.

Bill waved casually with his hand, a spoon materialized.

"We already had fork, I want to keep the knife for later, so it's going to be spoon."

His voice was sickening again, brimming with vile bliss.

Dipper opened his mouth but only a strange strangled sound escaped. He hadn't breathed in a while and now gulped for air.

"Please…!", he finally croaked.

Bills eyes narrowed warningly. "Careful, Pine Tree, are you trying to say no? You told me you'd do anything, remember?"

Dipper grew rigid. He vehemently shook his head. "N- No! I'll ... I'll do … it!"

"Good boy!", Bill rewarded him with a a genuine smile. He took Dippers trembling hand and pushed the spoon in his unresisting fingers.

Dipper started to cry. He still hadn't processed the words fully, it was just too much.

Gouge out his left eye? But he needed it! He would bleed out if he did. He couldn't do it, but he had to because if he refused Bill would kill Mabel and Grunkle Stan.

His hand shook violently when he lifted the kitchen utensil to his face, staring at the dull metal. His mind repeated the same thoughts.

Gouge out the eye.

Bleed out.

The pain.

Everything inside him repulsed , he gaged.

Bill huffed, his face was strained with malicious glee, thick saliva coating his now overly pointed teeth.  
"I'm patient, Pine Tree, but don't push it", he growled.

Dipper sobbed, closing his eyes. His hand jerked forward, the tip of the spoon burying itself into the weak flesh of his left eye.

Dipper wailed, pain blossoming. He had to rip the tool away, sobbing and cupping the left side of his face with the other hand.

"Nice try Sapling, but you can do better.", Bill chirped. He looked outright excited, like a child on christmas eve, a few moments before it was allowed to tear colorful wrapping paper from its presents.

Dipper couldn't stop sobbing, his eye throbbed viciously. It hurt.

He slowly pulled his hand away, revealing bruised flesh and a bloodshot eye.

He was now sure that he physically couldn't do it.

"P- Please…!", Dipper begged. "Pl-Please h- h- help- me!" He sobbed uncontrollable.

For a moment Bill looked positively startled, then he grinned mischievous. "Oh such a smart boy, so clever!", he exclaimed. "You're asking me to help you! How can I refuse you saying 'please' so nicely!"

He brushed the pinkish tears from Dippers left cheek. "I'm going to help you, alright."

Bill swiftly stepped behind the boy, taking his head into a tight lock with his left arm, grabbing Dippers right hand holding the spoon with his own, closing his fist in a firm hold over the spoon.

"Firstly you need to hold still", he explained in a low voice, pressing the trembling young man against his body. "And now slowly push forward with controlled force, we just want to take your eye, not stab your brain!" Mad laughter shook Bill.

Dipper howled but tried not so resist too much, willing himself to go limp. Bills grip was strong, urging Dippers hand forward. He closed both eyes again, bracing himself for the pain.

The spoon touched his already bruised skin, Bill shoved.

Dippers mouth gaped.

The pain.

The pain!

It was too much to bear.

A sick, squelching noise.

He couldn't breathe, his mouth formed to an soundless, never-ending scream.

Thick, hot liquid streamed down his cheek, dampening his shirt.

"There, there", Bill whispered. "It wasn't so hard, was it?"

He let go of Dippers limp arm, the spoon dropping to the floor with a wet clatter.

Dippers head screamed, he himself couldn't.

He wasn't able to hold himself upright, slumping against Bill.

"You're almost done for today and I must say, you did better than expected."

His clawed hand raked through Dippers hair lovingly. His hat must have come off some time ago, Dipper hadn't noticed. But then again he didn't feel anything anymore but the pulsing hole in his head.

The demon stooped to take up Dipper bridal style, his feet now completely touching the floor for the first time.

Dipper felt burned out, he didn't care what would be done to him now, it couldn't get worse, could it?

Was that worth it?

The pain clouded his mind.

He had given everything for Mabel. Could he even give more if there was more to take from him?

Stop it. Please. I want to break the deal. Please stop.

He kept his mouth shut. None of these thoughts would roll over his tongue.

Bill laid him down on the mattress. He straddled the young man who wouldn't open his good eye.

"You said you wanted to mary me."

Liar. You forced me to.

"Do you love me?"

No.

"Yes"

It was no more than a whisper, his voice raw from screaming and sobbing.

Bill caressed his cheek. "I know you're lying." He told.

Dipper felt himself stiffen.

"But I guess this is just normal, after all you're just a feeble human. Though I appreciate the effort, keep it up!"

He leaned closer, his oddly cold breath making Dipper squirm.

"But in time you'll mean it."

The young man felt his good eye to flow over again, tears streaking his stained face.

"About marrying…", Bill proceeded in a dreamily voice. "As you may have noticed, we're already in a chapel. And you said yes, which means you consented. I'll get you a ring later, promise. So let's leave the boring part behind and engage in something interesting!" He said that so casually, like plucking out an eye was standard ceremony and not worth mentioning in between this and the proposal.

Bills claws brushed over Dippers chest. The young man shuddered.

This couldn't be!

Were demons even interested in these things?!

"Answer me honestly, are you still a virgin?"

Dipper gulped, his face felt like an erupted volcano.

"Y..yeah..", he breathed. It was true. Beside one shy kiss on valentines day, a year or two ago, nothing had happened in his love life. He was too much of a nerd to mingle with people and when he did, he was outright awkward and shy.

"Splendid!", Bill beamed. "I can't say the same for myself, but I bet you'll appreciate a mature partner. After all, we love each other." He snickered sickeningly.

Dipper whimpered as the sharp claws penetrated the fabric of his shirt and cut into his skin.

More hands pulled off his boots, flinging them across the room till they ricocheted off the wall with a loud thump. His socks followed with a much softer sound.

Dipper didn't dare to open his eye now - was it magic? Had Bill sprouted more limbs? He was sure there were at least four hands raking his chest, painting angry red lines and shallow cuts.

His shirt was torn to pieces already, now Bill pulled the ragged fabric up his arms and soon Dipper felt the damp chill of the chapel on his naked skin.

"Looking good for a human", Bill complimented with a hint of amusement.

"W- Why.. are you.. doing this?", Dipper managed to breathe, his voice not quite under his control.

Bill stopped for a moment. One of his multiple hands reached up to Dippers cheek and brushed it, he had a hard time not to flinch back from the cold touch.

"You're a sharp one, really." Bill declared. "But I guess I should not have expected anything else, after all, you're just like Sixer."

This just opened more questions to Dipper. It meant there was actually something else behind this farce, the contract and torturing him. And this was the second time Bill had mentioned someone called 'Sixer'.

He kept his mouth shut wisely, not knowing which question was more important.

It was the right thing to do, because Bill, softly stroking his cheek and the burning flesh in his face, kept talking.

"You offered me the ultimate deal - giving me anything in return for such a small favor." He guffawed, Dipper could feel him shaking from laughter. "A deal that has to be given freely and without manipulation. I didn't told you to give me everything - you said it yourself. This deal has to be held intact for me to consume the contractor and take over his whole being, not just possessing but taking over. You can always step out of the deal, you know? But I doubt you ever will." His fingers, until now gentle, pushed into the swollen flesh of his left side.

Dipper howled in pain.

Bill pulled out his fingers, patting him on the cheek. It made a wet sound.

"You can struggle internally all you want, just don't ever say no to me. The deal takes some time to unfold. I'm going to compromise you, taint you, make you all mine.", he purred, his mouth suddenly very close to Dippers ear. Dipper felt Bills strange, cold breath, making his hair stand on ends.

Dipper was amazed that he could still think clearly. Or at least form thoughts that made sense together. The deal was very important to the demon. Bill had warned him now several times which must mean that he couldn't end it unconsciously, when the pain became too much to bear and he would cry out for him to stop. Bill would warn him one time only and if he then consciously refused the demon a second time  
(he would be free)  
Mabel would die.

Dipper gritted his teeth.

"Oh look at that!", Bill exclaimed delighted. "I cut out your eye and you're still trying to think up a way out of this mess! It's gorgeous!"

He straightened himself and Dipper couldn't prevent himself from prying open his uninjured lid.

He regretted it instantly.

Bill had indeed sprouted multiple horrible arms with way too many joints. His smile was even sharper, the teeth ragged like shards of glass. His yellow eyes burned bright.

Dipper breathed hard, not able to look away.

"It's what I adore the most. Rebellion. You think you can outwit me somehow. I adore the warm fuzzy feeling I get when I break someones will. When you realize that it's futile and you will submit to me utterly. That's what I want. But I won't stop you yet, think your pathetic little thoughts, fight me as much as you're allowed to. Cause right now I'm going to rape you raw!"

He threw his head back and laughed, spit falling from his mouth.

He jerked forward suddenly, staring down at Dipper with the most horrifying blank expression the young man had ever seen. "But it isn't rape when one's married.", Bill commented dryly.

Dipper closed his eye once again and fought the panic.

How does a demon even … what parts ….

He braced himself, soon he would find out.

The gruesome claws were at the hem of his trousers now, pulling and scratching. Dipper had a hard time not to fight back, his breath became shallow and irregular.

He could alway stop, the demon had said.

Giving his left eye was so much, so so much. He still hadn't caught up to it. Of course there was the pain, still stabbing his head and mind, but somehow it still felt like a bad dream. He surely would wake up, both eyes intact.

Which would not happen.

But secretly he had always known, since he clasped Bills hand in the anteroom of the Shack, that nothing would be enough, not his eye, not… not this! Bill would not stop until he had stripped everything from Dipper, every part of his body he didn't need for living, every feeling, every thought…

Dipper wanted to cry out.

To stop.

Where would that leave him?

Alone, wounded, with the blood of his sister and Grunkle on his hands.

Bill would find probably a way to end him too. Or leave him to despair.

Dipper chose to say nothing at all, trembling when Bill pulled off his pants and briefs.

He was too frightened to feel ashamed of his nakedness.

If he kept his eyes closed he probably could imagine something else, someone he liked or thought of fondly…  
Bill gripped him merciless, the claws cutting the soft skin of his tights. Dipper squirmed and buried his fists into the fabric of the mattress.

"Are you just going to lie there like roadkill? If you play along I might be just a little gentler", Bill huffed.

Dipper tensed. "W- what do you want m- me to do?", he asked, his voice little and shaky.

"For once, open that eye, it's rude!"

Dipper did as asked, staring up into Bills awful disfigured face. When he and Mabel had met him he had looked so handsome and startling, now his appearance looked like he had just crawled right out of a nightmare.  
Bills eyes narrowed. "Don't like whatcha seeing?", he growled.

"Sorry…!", Dipper breathed and felt his eye overflowing once again. He wondered that there was still water left to spill.

Bills face grew softer. He seemed to like it when Dipper was polite. Or he just liked it, when Dipper was crying.

"Put your arms behind my neck. Embrace me, come on kid! Haven't you watched any romantic films at all?"

Dipper raised his shaking arms and overcame his disgust at touching the demon. His skin felt just as cool as his touch.

Bill looked down on him with interest and mild impatience. Dipper shuddered. He knew what Bill wanted him to do. Tears still wetted his cheek as he raised his head and upper body to meet Bills mouth. His good eye clenched shut and he hoped that Bill would't take it amiss.

Their lips connected.

It felt like kissing a stone statue, the thin lips of the demon were hard and cold, behind them a range of jagged sharp teeth. Dipper was afraid to cut his lips and tongue, so he didn't dare to penetrate Bills mouth.

But then he felt a cold pointed tongue penetrate his, slipping into his mouth.

He groaned involuntarily, tightening his grip on Bills neck.

The demons multiple limbs at once began touching him again. Dipper shivered and jerked from the cold.

Bills tongue withdrew from his mouth and with a wry smile he whispered against Dippers hot cheeks. "You're really bad at kissing, that definitely needs some practice, kid."

Dipper grew rigid when a pair of hands wrapped around his flaccid phallus, the sharp nails scratching his skin. He squeaked when Bill began to move, afraid of what those sharp claws would do to his sensible parts. But Bill was careful, not to hurt him overmuch in this area.

Dipper dared not to loose his grip around Bills shoulders and neck, pressing him even against his frame when Bill leaned down to nip at his neck. At first he just took the skin between his lips, chuckling lightly, then he bit down with his ragged shark teeth, severing Dippers flesh and drawing blood. The young man screeched and kicked but suppressed the urge to fight Bill off of him.

More of Bills limbs found their way down Dippers back and caressed his bottom. Dipper gasped when fingers spread his cheeks and circled his hole. New tears ran down his face and he sobbed into Bills blonde hair.

"Don't be like that!", anger flowed into Bills words as he raised his head, blood dripping from his lips. Dippers blood.

"I'm sorry! I'm so- sorry! Please! I'm sorry!", Dipper hiccuped.

The hands opening up his legs, forcing them to the side, parting his cheeks, rubbing his rosy rim, were mercifully without claws. Nonetheless Dipper cramped even more, trembling and sobbing.

"Say that you love me. That you want me", Bill purred in his velvety voice, rubbing Dippers cock which slowly responded to the attention.

"I- I love you!", Dipper cried. His heart ached. "I love- y-y-you! I w-w-want y-y-you! Please!"

He broke off and couldn't hold back his wailing. Bill looked not amused.

A finger breached his inside and Dipper screamed startled.

"Don't sop.", Bill growled. "Say it - tell me how much you love me. Tell me!"

Dipper clung to Bills neck, still sobbing and crying, gurgling the words over and over again.

"I l-l-love you s-so much! I love you! I w-w-want to ple-please you! Ah! Please! I w-w-want you to m-m-make love- love to me! Please! Pl-ease! I love y-y-you!"

And on and on it went. He went on, crying out these silly words, trying to crawl into the farthest corner of his mind, extracting himself from the digging fingers, opening him up.

Strangely his pleading made him a bit more relaxed. With every stuttered "I love you" he felt more aroused, Bills hands working him deftly. Maybe if he brought himself to believe it, it wouldn't hurt so much.

Bill watched him with a half lidded stare, his mouth twitching into an evil smile, revealing blood reddened teeth.

"You are so gorgeous, kid!", he whispered then and Dippers tirade faltered. "Beautiful, even…"

Dipper stared at him, hands caressing his face, careful of the swollen flesh and the new wound. Bill leaned down and placed his lips on his and this time Dipper didn't close his eyes, too startled.

This time Bills lips felt much softer, his tongue darting out and pushing into Dippers unresisting mouth.  
Dipper closed his eyes, his chest rising, thrusting into Bills fingers opening him up and suddenly they brushed something inside of him that made him see stars behind closed lids.

He gasped into Bills mouth, wondrous and for a short moment all pain was washed away and he felt weightless and hale.

But the moment was gone too soon, leaving him in agony and fear.

The knowledge burnt cold as ice in his head, that he was about to be fucked by a demon. He shouldn't enjoy any of this. Couldn't. Wouldn't.

Bill laughed, watching him.

"You are gold, Prine Tree! Sooo much fun!"

With the last word he thrust his fingers deep inside of the young man, painfully spreading his hole.

Dipper screamed and clenched his teeth.

Some of Bills hands now lifted his bottom in the air.

Bills clothing was still on, although it was no clothing at all, more like a part of Bills body. Dipper couldn't stop himself from glancing down, seeing his own phallus fully aroused and leaking at its top and further down, between Bills legs…

He shut his eye, wanting to erase the memory.

Bills fingers pulled out of him, leaving a strange feeling of openness and loss. Then the demon placed his … phallus to breach Dippers soft flesh.

He wanted to scream, wanted to tell him to stop, wanted to die.

But his clenched teeth prevented him from doing so as the enormous thing slid inside, inch by inch, filling him, tearing his entrance, ripping his flesh.

He could feel the skin of his belly stretch as Bill shoved deeper and deeper inside of him.

Dipper cried uncontrolledly.

He would die now.

But then mercifully Bills intrusion stopped, being now fully sheated into the young man.

Lust reflected in the face of the demon. "You're tight. So hot… I jus' love your insides, Pine Tree."

Saliva trickled down his chin as he pulled back only to thrust hard into Dipper. His eye bulged and he yelped, clawing his fingers into Bills shoulders. But he didn't need to steady himself as Bill held him with multiple limbs in the perfect position.

Bill pulled back.

"Say it."

Dipper screamed as Bill slammed into him.

"Say it!", his voice was mad with anger and his yellow eyes flashed red.

"I love you!", Dipper screamed.

"Again!"

"I l- AH - I love you!"

"Is it true?"

Another pull, another thrust.

"Y-Yes!", screamed Dipper, Bills phallus rubbed against the spot, letting him feel euphoria once again. "Yes! Yes!! YES!"

He came, spurting violently, pushing into Bills movement.

The demon laughed quietly, still slamming into his bottom.

"You're mine, little Pine Tree", he purred.

"Yes..", Dipper whispered, the strength leaving him. His vision swam, blacked out at the corners. He felt the massive cock slide in and out of him, his ass numb to the friction.

"Yes… I'm… yours…"

Hot liquid filled his insides. Bill gasped over him.

Everything went black.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading this far - it's really not nice and I apologise ...  
> Sorry for beeing away this long - I couldn't muster the mood to finsih this chapter, but a comment brought my motivation back to life :)  
> please note that this is only fiction and I resent these kind of things (hurting people, rape, abuse) in real life
> 
> But since I love this kind of (fictional) kink I hope it was... err... pleasant(?) to read :D  
> Tell me what you think ^^ Comments are much appreciated <3


End file.
